A 'simple' mission
by TomatoWizard
Summary: The Fifth Brother needs to go undercover, only he wasn't the one to choose what he'd be disguised as. Now dressed as a girl he must work carefully to find what he needs... I'm not sure if I should be sorry for writing this or not...
1. Chapter 1

"The mission is simple, we need you to go undercover to a rebel party to get information on the whereabouts of Ahsoka Tano."

The Fifth Brother nodded at The First Brother, "And how shall I be, disguised?"

The First Brother stared emotionlessly, "Excuse me?"

"Will I be disguised as a bodyguard? Or maybe a chef, or-"

The First Brother laughed briefly, "No. Your disguise will be much more… 'complex'."

"How do you mean?" The Fifth Brother asked, abashed.

The First Brother began to walk away, "Let's just say this is punishment for your most recent of failures."

The Fifth Brother watched him leave the room, "Okay."

A few short hours later the Fifth Brother was met by the First Brother, the Second Brother and the Eleventh Sister. "So-" the Fifth Brother began. The Eleventh Sister grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into another room then proceeded with knocking him out. She nodded at the Second Brother, "Let's get to work." The Second Brother nodded in return as he entered the room. He sighed and shook his head, "This will be a challenge, but one we will over come. Hand me the dress…"

The Fifth Brother awoke after what seemed like only minutes, despite it having been a good couple hours. Something didn't feel right, he sat up and looked down, not only was he wearing a short dress he was also seemed to actually have cleavage. He stared for a little while bewildered by what the hell must've happened to him while he was sleeping. The Fifth Brother growled a bit and went to rub his head, surprised to find he was also put into a wig. He tried to stand, but nearly fell over as something on his feet made him uncomfortably unbalanced. He looked at his feet and saw he was wearing some kind of white shoes that made him taller. The Fifth Brother turned around and found a mirror. Suddenly he could feel nothing but a strong feeling of humiliation.

He looked in the mirror at himself and couldn't help but blush intensely. One moment he was a feared Inquisitor, fighting for the Empire, the next, some weird looking girl in a dress that, in his opinion, was a little too short. He sighed looking closer at his face, examining the makeup that he was forced into wearing. The Fifth Brother backed up cautiously to get a better look at his whole body. He presumed that a female of whatever species he was would look similarly. The Fifth Brother stared at the mirror for a good five minutes straight, he was wearing an oddly puffy, sparkly, light pink dress that cut off a little above his thighs.

The Fifth Brother sighed, brushing back the long black hair from the wig he wore. "Punishment. Now it make sense…" He was instantly shocked by his voice. _Did I? Why do I sound…_ "Uhhh… Words?" The Fifth Brother's voice sounded much more feminine. _What kind of voice changing device did they shove down my throat this time?_ He carefully turned back around and walked over to the long counter. "Alright… What exactly am I doing?" He picked up a small device that appeared to have a voice recording on it.

It was the First Brother's voice, " _Hopefully you don't let the fact that I let the Eleventh Sister and the Second Brother decide how you'd be disguised, bother you. Honestly I thought you looked like an actual woman… sure you may be kind of weird looking, but a woman none-the-less. Anyway, I assume you'd like to know for certain what all you will be doing. With the information gathered by the Twi'lek you captured a couple weeks back, we learned the rebels would be holding a party to celebrate… well she didn't say._ There was a long pause. _Uhm… in continuation to what I've already said, we need you to go in and get as much information as possible on where Tano is… without getting caught. Really that's it. Oh! Also we hid you in the closet of where the party is supposed to be loc-."_

The recording cut off there. The Fifth Brother closed his eyes and waited a few moments before slowly leaving the closet and entering the room. It was so loud, all he could hear was the people talking loudly and cheerfully to each other. The walls were covered in brightly colored decoration, and there were lanterns strung across the ceiling. Everyone was dressed in bright colors. The Fifth Brother felt like he just blended right in. He took a deep breath and carefully walked around, not sure how to get the information needed without seeming suspicious. Eventually he walked over to the refreshments table. It was covered in all sorts of food, some of which did not look edible. The Fifth Brother shrugged and just stood there for a while. Suddenly he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder, he turned around and saw it was someone familiar. _The Lasat! Oh, he'd better not ruin this mission for me._

The Lasat smiled sleekly, "Hey, my name's Zeb."

The Fifth Brother let out a small sigh of relief and looked down, _He must not recognize me._ He rolled his eyes and looked back at Zeb, "Okay…"

Zeb frowned a bit, "Do you know who I am?"

"Not even a clue." The Fifth Brother nodded with content from himself and began walking away.

Zeb grabbed his arm, "Oh come on, just one dance?"

"Sorry, I don't ca-" Then he knew what to do, dance with the lasat and subtlety get information, "I don't know how to dance…"

Zeb smiled warmly and offered him his hand. The Fifth Brother played along and took it, pretending to be charmed. Zeb smiled and pulled him over to the dance floor. _This has better not get me recognized._ Zeb moved the Fifth Brother's hands onto Zeb's shoulders, and put his hands around the Fifth Brother's waist. "Now just let me take the lead." Zeb spoke softly. Five was unsure with how he should feel about the whole ordeal. Shortly the two began dancing, swaying softly with the music. Despite the Fifth Brother feeling extremely uncomfortable he still acted as though he enjoyed this.

"You know, I have a thing for tall women…" Zeb began.

 _You shall be dissapointed by the end of this._ The Fifth Brother smiled bashfully, "Oh, really now?"

Zeb lifted his arm and twirled the Fifth Brother around, "Oh yes, you are just my type."

"Oh don't say that… you barely know me."

Zeb hugged the Fifth Brother close, "I think I'll know you plenty by the end of the night."

The Fifth Brother forced a laugh, "Oh, Mhm." _This was a… poorly thought through plan…_

Zeb rubbed the back of his hand across the Fifth Brother's face, "I never got your name…"

The Fifth Brother froze, "My name?"

Zeb hugged the Fifth Brother again, "It's okay, if I were in your position I'd forget my name too."

 _I hate this. I hate this. I hate this._ "Heh…"

"Maybe this will remind you…" Zeb leaned in to kiss the Fifth Brother.

The Fifth Brother pulled away almost instantly, "No!" he yelled. Suddenly, seemingly all eyes were on him. He forced a laugh and looked back at Zeb, "None… none of that yet… I mean… you don't even know my name." _Horrible… horrible plan._

Zeb nodded understandably, "I see how you are. Hey, I know a great place on the roof where we can-"

"No… no I don't like… roofs."

Zeb seemed confused, "Uh… okay. Do you want anything to eat?"

Five nodded and watched Zeb walk away. He sighed out of relief and walked away. _Now all I have to do is avoid him for the rest of the night-_ A man, notably taller than he, walked up to him. Being that Fifth Brother was taller than most, this made him rather uncomfortable, so, instinctively he leaned back. The man stepped closer to him, causing the Fifth Brother to take a step back. The Fifth Brother was unsure of whatever was going on, but he knew for a fact he did not like it. The man smiled calmly and held out a plate with small wine glasses, "Calm down, I'm the guy who gives people things." The Fifth Brother stared at him for a while; the Man simply stared back. Reluctantly the Fifth Brother took one of the drinks and watched the man walk away.

The Fifth Brother sniffed the drink; it smelt better than he expected so he decided he'd drink it. After many incidents at the Inquisitorius, he had a distrust in people giving him anything. He drank quickly but was unsure of what to do with the glass so he simply lowered himself and placed on the ground, then swiftly walked away. The Fifth Brother ended up back near the refreshments table, it smelt great but he knew now was likely not the time to eat. "Just need to know where Ahsoka is…"

"Why?" A familiar voice spoke behind him.

He turned around and saw exactly who he did not want to meet here; Kanan Jarrus.


	2. Chapter 2

"I- uh… She is… the person who inspired me to fight the Empire!" The Fifth Brother came up with quickly.

Kanan nodded slowly, "Ah… Yeah, my friend seems to admire you…"

"Your friend?"

Kanan smiled, "The tall, purple one."

The Fifth Brother forced a smile "Oh… _him_. Yes, he seems quite lovely, yes?"

Kanan shook his head, "Yeah, on some occasions. Hey I'll make you a deal…"

"Hm?"

Kanan pulled the Fifth Brother closer to him "You get to make my friend as happy as possible, and if you don't I will tell Ahsoka that you're here. You can't defeat her when you're armed… I wonder how'd you be like this? Hm?"

The Fifth Brother was frozen with shock, "Uh… so you know who I am?"

"I do. And don't try to run, I will be watching you all night!"

The Fifth Brother pulled back, "What is with you people?"

"Do you want me to get Ahsoka? She's not that far you know."

The Fifth Brother crossed his arms, "Oh, uh huh. _Sure she is._ "

Kanan gave the Fifth Brother a look, "Just in our main ship, you know. Do you want me to get her?"

The Fifth Brother nodded, "Fine. You win." _That's all I needed to know, foolish Jedi._

Kanan stepped back, "Good." He turned around, "Hey Zeb!"

 _Now all I need to do, is find a way to get out of this._ The Fifth Brother looked around. _Just a way to escape without causing trouble… or getting injured… or possibly dying…_ Zeb walked up to him and smiled, "There you are!" The Fifth Brother forced a smile in return and nodded; Kanan was beyond contented with the scenario. Zeb stared longingly into the Fifth Brother's eyes, making the Fifth Brother beyond uncomfortable. Kanan stepped aside, "I'll give you two some privacy," he glanced at the Fifth Brother. " _I will end you if you try anything."_ Kanan's voice came through to his mind. The Fifth Brother shrugged, _If you want a threesome all you have to do is ask._ Kanan seemed ticked off by this and walked away; leaving the Fifth Brother alone with Zeb. Zeb held out his large hand, "I know a nice place on the-"

"I hate roofs."

"Do you like-"

"No."

Zeb frowned, "How about-"

"I hate that too."

"But… Fine, do you-"

"I am disgusted by the mere idea of it."

"Okay…" Zeb retracted his arm, "what do _you_ want to do?"

The Fifth Brother thought for a moment, "I honestly just want to go home… I'm feeling lightheaded…"

Zeb smiled brightly, "Come with me!"

 _This had better not be going where I think it's going._ The Fifth Brother followed Zeb through a series of hallways and down some stairs. The Fifth Brother tried to look as bored as possible in hopes to get Zeb away from him; Zeb, however, didn't seem to care in the slightest. They went through a few more hallways and eventually outside. The Fifth Brother did not like where this was going at all. Zeb lead the Fifth Brother exactly to where he had expected, the _Ghost._ The Fifth Brother huffed under his breath and followed Zeb inside, sensing Kanan was watching from one of the windows in the building. Zeb lead him to the commons area and sat down, then signaled the Fifth Brother to sit next to him. Reluctantly, the he sat next to the large Lasat and sighed.

"So… do you remember your name now?" Zeb began.

"Na-ey-ia," he spoke slowly.

"Beautiful." Zeb spoke softly, sweetly pushing some of the Fifth Brother's hair behind his ear.

"What's your… favorite food?" The Fifth Brother asked in hopes to keep their conversation purely small talk.

"Space waffles," Zeb answered rubbing his hand gently across the Fifth Brother's face.

The Fifth Brother fought the urge to pull away. "How childish."

Zeb pulled the Fifth Brother into his lap and whispered in his ear, "Babe-"

The Fifth Brother whimpered, "Your breath smells horrid!"

Zeb slowly caressed the Fifth Brother's face, "By the end of the night it's all you'll want to smell."

With this Zeb pulled the Fifth Brother's face closer and began making out with him passionately. The Fifth Brother was completely stunned by this; he didn't so much as flinch. Sadly for him, it only got more and more vigorous to the point where Zeb ended up ontop of him while he lay across the small table. Suddenly the Fifth Brother began to feel lightheaded and dazed, like something was taking over his mind. Softly, Zeb moved his arms underneath the Fifth Brother's back and pulled him back up. _Oh force… what is… I can't think… Why do I feel like this is Kanan's fault?_ Zeb lifted himself away from the Fifth Brother's face and smiled lovingly. His head began to hurt; his vision blurred. _Sometimes… I hate it when… I'm right._

Zeb ran his fingers through the Fifth Brother's hair slowly. The Fifth Brother began to smile back. Whatever Kanan did to his drink it worked; his mind itself seemed to blur. _What is this purple thing? Is this what Seven feels like when she's not on her meds?_ The Fifth Brother laid his head softly against Zeb's chest; Zeb hummed softly in his ear. _The purple thing make noises too! This is amazing!_ The Fifth Brother rubbed his hand across Zeb's face and smiled brightly. Then he began to hum with Zeb, being he didn't know what else to do. This seemed to get Zeb's attention as he chuckled a little before going back to humming. Zeb hugged the Fifth Brother closer and whispered in his ear, "you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met." The Fifth Brother smiled, _I am a woman?_

Zeb softly kissed the Fifth Brother's cheek, "Do you want to… go into my room?"

"No… this is nice," The Fifth Brother responded nuzzling Zeb.

Zeb nodded, "It is." He put his forehead against the top of the Fifth Brother's head.

Closely, they cuddled together in a warm silence for a good ten minutes. The Fifth Brother was unsure why he felt so happy, but he had never felt happier. _No wonder Seven likes it when I cuddle her, this feels so… warm._ Zeb began to run his fingers through the Fifth Brother's hair again; in content, the Fifth Brother closed his eyes. Zeb also began to hum again and rocked the Fifth Brother softly. _If only I could purr… it would be a pretty purr…_

It wasn't long before he fell asleep in Zeb's lap; meanwhile, Zeb noticed this and carried him into his room. "You can just sleep on my bunk…" Zeb whispered softly, laying the Fifth Brother down. Zeb kissed his forehead and backed away, "Maybe you want a blanket?" Zeb left his room and returned with one of Hera's many blankets and lied it across the Fifth Brother. He stared for a moment, "You seem lonely… just lying there… alone." Zeb lied next to the Fifth Brother and cuddled him closely. "This is much better," Zeb whispered, before falling asleep himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for this chapter being so rushed; however, I am too lazy to fix it :/ So I guess I'm not** ** _really_** **sorry. It's the thought that counts.**

The Fifth Brother awoke the next day, unable to clearly remember what happened only hours previously. He yawned and tried to recall what had happened after he talked to Kanan but it was all too fuzzy. _Hm, perhaps nothing happened at all._ That's when he noticed the feeling of something hugging him. _Did Seven sneak into my room again? Force… I wonder what it'd be like to have her mind for a day._ He closed his eyes again. _Maybe if I just lay here she'll get bored and leave me alone._ He waited a long half an hour, but seemingly the person didn't leave. "Seven…" he groaned. There was no response. _Is she asleep?_ The Fifth Brother jabbed his arm back into who he thought was the Seventh Sister. His eyes shot open and he froze as he heard a deep groan come from behind him. _Did Seven put Kallus get in my bed again?_!

The Fifth Brother felt something, larger than he, sit up behind him. He looked behind him and yelped. Suddenly all events of last night caught up to him. Zeb groaned again and yawned, "What is it?" The Fifth Brother had no idea of how to respond so he just stayed quiet. He could hear a snickering noise coming from the bunk above him. He looked up, despite not being able to see anything underneath the bunk. Zeb hit the bunk above him and growled.

"Ezra!" Zeb nearly yelled.

Ezra laughed loudly, "I… I woke up… and you were sleeping… with the-"

"Get out of here you loth-rat!" Zeb growled climbing over the Fifth Brother, "Why didn't you just leave?"

Ezra could barely talk he was laughing so hard, "… I was…tired!"

Zeb yanked Ezra off his bunk, "Then you should've gone into Kanan's room!"

"That… that would've been weird!"

Zeb dropped Ezra, "Now you've gone and made our… _my_ , guest uncomfortable!"

Ezra's face was as red blood he was laughing so hard, "Zeb…"

The Fifth Brother scowled at the child and shook his head, "Child do not."

Ezra could barely speak, "Tha- Tha-"

"Child!" The Fifth Brother yelled.

Zeb seemed confused, "Do you two… know each other?"

Ezra nodded, his face was beginning to turn purple, "H-help!"

The Fifth Brother simply watched him laugh, "We do, yes. Well… I've seen him before…"

Zeb nodded, "Do you know-"

"Not even a clue." The Fifth responded, refusing to take his eyes off Ezra.

Ezra began to try and stop laughing, "It's… not even… that… funny!"

Zeb lightly kicked Ezra, "Kid…"

"Sorry…" He took a deep breath, "That's-" He began laughing again, "That's one… of the… Inquisitors!"

Zeb looked at the Fifth Brother confused, "No…?"

The Fifth Brother shrugged as Zeb turned back towards Ezra.

Zeb tapped Ezra with his foot, "Kid?"

"He is! Kanan set… you up!" Ezra responded.

 _You know what, fine kid, whatever._ The Fifth Brother stood up, "Zeb…?"

Zeb looked back at the Fifth Brother, "I'm sorry he's-"

"It's not a problem. Children have the most peculiar of imaginations," the Fifth Brother scowled at Ezra.

Ezra slowly pulled himself together, "So you're not an inquisitor?"

"What even is that?" The Fifth Brother asked cooley.

Ezra stared at the Fifth Brother, "I can sense there's something wrong with you…"

"That's _rude_." the Fifth Brother spoke.

Zeb shook his head, "I'll be back…"

With this Zeb left the room, leaving Ezra and the Fifth Brother with only each other. Ezra simply stared at the Fifth Brother; the Fifth Brother lied back on Zeb's bunk causally. Ezra waited awhile in silence eventually he just stood up and left the room. _Thank the force that nuisance is gone, now to come up with a way to escape…_ The Fifth Brother began trying to think of ways to escape but found none that would be successful. _All I want to do is get out of this before the Jedi learns I slept with his friend! If he knew, he'd reveal it to Seven and I'd never hear the end of it… Maybe I could just get rid of Seven…_ Ezra suddenly ran into the room and dumped a large bucket of water on the Fifth Brother. The Fifth Brother shot up and; out of instinct, threw Ezra to the ground.

"Child, what the hell!" The Fifth Brother exclaimed.

Ezra coughed, "You didn't have to hurt me…"

"You didn't have to be born!" The Fifth Brother responded sharply.

"Hey…" Ezra rubbed the back of his head, "I expected that to have more of an effect on your makeup…"

The Fifth Brother rolled his eyes, "Do you have a towel?"

"Not with me."

"Go get one!" The Fifth Brother ordered.

Ezra stood up, "Only if you clean the makeup off your face!"

"Only if you'll get me out of here!"

Ezra huffed, "Only if _you_ tell Zeb who you really are!"

The Fifth Brother rolled his eyes, "Only if you stop being awful!"

"Well… only if you don't capture me!"

The Fifth Brother huffed, "Only if you hurry this up!"

"Only if you… Uh… only if you give me a neck massage!"

"Do you really want me touching your neck?"

"No."

The Fifth Brother crossed his arms, "So we are at agreement?"

Ezra shrugged, "Yeah, I guess so."

The Fifth Brother nodded, "Go get a towel. I will wait here."

"No, go up the ladder in the commons, I'll just steal the _phantom_ to get you away." Ezra said beginning to walk towards the door.

"What if-"

Ezra left. _So… we must be in space if he needs me to get into their shuttle… that's it! I will steal Ezra as soon as we are away from the ship, and proceed with taking him to the Empire!_ The Fifth Brother smiled to himself, _What a perfect plan…_ He left the room, careful to make sure no one could see him and rushed into the commons, he swiftly rushed to the ladder and pulled himself into the _Phantom_. It wasn't long before Ezra came up and handed the Fifth Brother a towel. Ezra went over to the controls of the shuttle and sat. _Foolish child… you don't know what you're about to cause yourself._ "You- You might want to sit down… I'm not a very good pilot… _Yet_." The Fifth Brother shrugged and sat down. Ezra roughly pulled the _Phantom_ away from the Ghost and began flying towards the surface of the planet below.

The Fifth Brother waited quietly until he was certain it'd be too late before anyone to have noticed they were gone. He walked up behind Ezra and slammed his head into the control panel, then threw his limp body aside. The Fifth Brother took his seat and entered the coordinates to the Star Destroyer he was assigned to. _Child… this mistake will be your last…_


End file.
